Une silhouette dans la nuit
by PandaCrissColfer
Summary: Lors d'un voyage à Londres, Mathieu Sommet risque de faire une rencontre quelque peu inattendue... SHERLOCK X MATHIEU SOMMET/ Yaoi


**Salut les gens ! Ça fait un petit moment hein x3 Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse…**

 **Bon déjà, le gros manque d'inspiration…pour tous vous dire, j'ai écrit cette fic en très peu de temps, mais j'ai eu un long moment de flottement. Et c'était nul !**

 **Ensuite le manque de temps tout simplement ! J'ai beaucoup de transports et de de boulot donc forcément, mon temps rien que pour moi est très réduit.**

 **Mais bon me revoilà avec une fic un peu spécial puisque c'est un Sherlock X Mathieu Sommet. Moi ça me plait plutôt bien ^^**

 **Ce pairing m'a été demandé par : L' Ombres. Donc voilà c'est là :3**

 **En tout cas je trouve que mélanger ces deux personnes, c'est ma foi fort intéressant. En tout cas ça m'a beaucoup plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ^^**

 **Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Dans un bar peu connu, à Londres, deux jeunes hommes buvaient tranquillement. Ils passaient des vacances ensemble dans la capitale. Ils venaient de Paris et avaient décidé de sortir de leur quotidien parfois étouffant. Ils avaient donc laissé leurs compagnes, leurs appartements, leur boulot à Paris et étaient partis pour trois semaines.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient à Londres et ne se lassaient pas de la beauté de la ville, des monuments, de tous ce qu'ils pouvaient visiter et... des bars.

Revenons dans ce bar justement. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que les deux jeunes hommes discutaient, buvaient, riaient, mangeaient un peu… Une soirée bien sympathique en somme ! Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée dans le British Museum et étaient quelque peu fatigués.

 **-Mathieu ?**

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-Chuis mort, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **-Non t'inquiètes pas. Je vais passer à l'hôtel moi aussi. Faut que je prenne du liquide. Je suis à sec et je n'ai pas ma carte.**

 **-Je te passe la mienne si tu veux.**

 **-Non franchement c'est bon, je viens avec toi.**

Mathieu regarda Antoine de haut en bas et avec un sourire en coin lui lança :

 **\- En plus… je ne prends pas le risque de te laisser rentrer seul.**

Les deux amis étaient donc partis vers l'hôtel. Antoine chancelait un peu, riait pour un rien et avait définitivement besoin de dormir.

Une fois dans la chambre, les Youtubeurs s'affalèrent littéralement sur leurs lits respectifs.

 **-C'est vraiment une super ville Londres.** Dit Antoine

 **-Ouais**

 **-J'aimerais rester là très, très longtemps.**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-J'ai bu assez de bières je crois.**

 **-Ouais.**

Antoine tourna lentement la tête vers son ami.

 **-T'en as pas marre de dire ouais ?**

 **-Non !**

Ils rirent tous deux. Mathieu ferma les yeux quelques instants et pensa à sa vie à Paris. Prendre des vacances lui faisait du bien. Il relativisait et ne reviendrait que plus heureux chez lui.

Il décida de se lever, attrapa du liquide et se tourna vers Antoine.

 **-Bon allez! Let's go to the bar!** **Ça ne te dérange pas que je revienne au bar sans toi ?**

 **-Non, non, t'inquiètes pas bro.** Répondit un Antoine qui commençait déjà à s'endormir. **Prend ton temps et fais-toi plaisir mon salaud.**

 **-Parfait mamour, à demain !**

 **-Ouais c'est ça !**

Ils rirent une nouvelle fois et Mathieu était parti.

Il faisait noir dans les rues de Londres et Mathieu ne reconnaissait rien. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir vu ce genre de rues dans la capitale.

 **-Et merde…**

Il ne s'était pas perdu quand même ! Apparemment si. Il y avait du brouillard et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais comment allait-il faire pour retrouver ce bar ou ne serait-ce que son hôtel ?

Soudain, il vit une forme noire, comme une ombre. En se rapprochant, il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une silhouette. Malheureusement, il s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard. Il la heurta de plein fouet.

 **-Oh excuse me ...hmm...I'm...  
**

 **-Are you french?  
**

Mathieu se frotta les yeux et regarda l'homme quelques instants. Il portait un long manteau noir et une écharpe de couleur pour l'instant indéfini tant il faisait sombre. Cependant, Mathieu pouvait voir que l'homme avait des cheveux bouclés noirs en bataille et un regard hypnotisant. L'homme au long manteau le regardait dans les yeux, ce qui déstabilisait le jeune homme. Il le regarda finalement à son tour dans les yeux si mystérieux de l'homme et se perdit dedans.

Cet homme avait quelque chose de spécial un côté intrigant et captivant à la fois.

 **-So, are you french?  
**

 **-Oh ... hmm ... yes...  
**

Mathieu put mieux entendre la voix de l'homme. Elle était grave, puissante et prenante.

 **-Tenez, vous avez fait tomber ça.**

L'inconnu lui tendit son bonnet. Mathieu n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait fait tomber.

 **-M... Merci. Mais…vous parlez français vous aussi?**

 **-Oui. Je parle plusieurs langues.**

 **-Oh...hm…** Mathieu lui tendit la main : **Mathieu Sommet.**

L'homme regarda la main du jeune Youtubeur quelques instants avant de la lui serrer et de lui dire :

 **-Sherlock Holmes.**

Pendant quelques secondes, Mathieu se sentit étrangement perdu. _«Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau … »_ pensa-t-il. Car oui, Sherlock avait un charisme fou, une beauté presque irréaliste et un regard à la fois doux et perçant.

 **-De ce que je peux voir Mathieu, vous vous êtes perdu. Vous cherchez un bar que vous n'arrivez plus à trouver et vous êtes tellement désespéré que vous envisagiez même à vous rendre directement à votre hôtel sans même passer par le bar. Et je suppose que vous ne savez pas non plus où se trouve votre hôtel.**

Mathieu resta quelques instants ébahis devant Sherlock, ne sachant que dire.

 **-Mais...comment vous savez tout ça?**

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration et finit par lui répondre :

 **-vous êtes français. Vous êtes à l'évidence totalement perdu, aucun individu habitué à vivre à Londres ne se situe dans ce genre de rues en pleine soirée.** Sherlock se pencha légèrement vers lui. **Vous sentez légèrement l'alcool, la bière plus précisément. Mais pas assez pour être sous l'entreprise de celle-ci. Ce qui me fait penser que vous venez d'un bar, mais comme vous marchez d'un pas rapide, j'en déduis que vous êtes sur le chemin du bar plutôt que sur le chemin du retour.** Il regarda intensément Mathieu. **Votre poche.**

 **-Ma poche?**

 **-Oui votre poche, vous avez la carte de la chambre de votre hôtel dedans, non?**

Mathieu hocha lentement la tête ce à quoi Sherlock lui répondit par un sourire qui pouvait faire un peu peur il faut bien l'avouer.

 **-Je vois aussi que vous ne portez pas de manteau, juste une veste. Vous ne pensiez donc pas passer autant de temps dehors. Vous pensiez que vous alliez juste faire quelques pas et arriver à votre bar mais non, vous vous êtes perdus. Vous ne portez même pas ne serait-ce qu'une écharpe et maintenant vous avez froid.**

Plus Sherlock parlait, plus Mathieu ne savait quoi dire. L'homme en noir lui coupait littéralement la parole, était-ce sa voix si mystérieuse, sa beauté, son débit de parole ou tout simplement le fait qu'un inconnu puisse dire autant de choses sur lui en moins de dix minutes qui lui faisait cet effet ? Avant que Mathieu puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sherlock ajouta :

 **-Ah et vous possédez également un chat à la vue de votre pull noir.**

Mathieu rougit légèrement. Il est vrai que son pull était littéralement parsemé de poils blancs.

 **-Eh bien hmm… je dois bien avouer que vous avez vu juste. Sur absolument tout.**

 **-Je m'en doutais. Voulez-vous que je vous conduise jusqu'à ce bar ?**

 **-Pas sûr que vous connaissiez…**

 **-Je connais Londres par cœur.**

Avec un léger doute, Mathieu lui donna le nom du bar. Évidemment, il connaissait.

Sherlock marchait devant Mathieu à un rythme légèrement soutenu. Son manteau volait dans la nuit et le Youtubeur avait parfois du mal à le distinguer à cause du brouillard. Il le rattrapa et marchait maintenant à côté de lui. Ils ne parlaient pas mais tout cela avait décidément quelque chose de très étrange.

Soudain, Mathieu aperçut le bar. Ils étaient arrivés. Cet home connaissait vraiment bien Londres. Sherlock l'entraina cependant à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle et se rapprocha de lui de façon à ce que Mathieu soit contre un mur. Mathieu commença :

 **-Ben dis donc. Vous m'impressionnez… je ne pensais pas que…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sherlock se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Mathieu fut tout d'abord extrêmement surpris mais après une hésitation, se laissa faire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation. Sherlock entoura son visage de ses mains sans interrompre le baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Mathieu se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de l'homme en noir et commença à lui caresser le dos. Mathieu n'essayait même pas de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent. Il passait maintenant ses mains dans la chevelure de l'homme au long manteau noir qui de son côté entourait de ses bras le petit Youtubeur. Mathieu n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de semblable.

Sherlock interrompit finalement le baiser laissant un Mathieu ravis mais quelque peu perdu. Le Youtubeur entrouvrît la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais Holmes le coupa dans son élan.

 **-Voilà Mathieu. Vous voici à votre bar. Je vous laisse là et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.**

 **-Euh... Merci, je suppose.**

Sherlock lui sourit, enleva son écharpe et la mit autour du cou de Mathieu.

 **-Tenez, prenez ça, je vous l'offre. Je ne n'aimerais pas que vous attrapiez froid.**

Sur ces mots, Sherlock s'en alla de la ruelle, se dirigeant dans la rue principale à l'opposé du bar. Pendant quelques secondes, Mathieu ne bougea pas. Finalement il tourna rapidement à son tour, regarda des deux côtés de la rue et vit Sherlock de dos, marcher.

 **-ATTENDEZ !**

Sans se retourner, Sherlock lui fit un signe de la main et disparu dans le brouillard en disant :

 **-Au revoir Mathieu Sommet.**

Mathieu était sonné. Il était heureux de ce qui venait de se passer mais était perdu. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi était-il parti comme cela ? Il serra contre lui l'écharpe que lui avait donnée Sherlock.

Soudain il entendit la foudre, il eut un sursaut mais ne vit rien. Il ne faisait que l'entendre. Il regarda le ciel. Rien. Il se sentit mal d'un coup. Il entendait la pluie mais ne voyait rien. D'un coup il n'avait plus froid, senti ses yeux se fermer et se rouvrir d'un coup. Ce n'est plus le ciel qu'il voyait. Il voyait le plafond blanc d'une pièce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à identifier. Le temps de s'habituer à la lumière Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait. Il était encore habillé et il était à peine minuit. Antoine était endormi sur son lit, de l'argent était toujours disposé sur la table. Ils étaient revenus du bar, s'étaient allongés sur leurs lits et Mathieu s'était endormis. Il n'était jamais sorti de sa chambre. Il ne s'était pas perdu. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce Sherlock. Il avait juste rêvé.

Et pourtant…pourtant quelque chose l'intrigua. Une écharpe était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui. Oui, c'était son odeur... Il n'avait vu cette écharpé qu'une fois. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle appartenait à Sherlock. Il reçut soudain un message d'un numéro inconnu sur son portable : _« Pour ne plus avoir froid dans la nuit, Sommet. »_

* * *

 **Voili voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ) N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour que je sache ce qui vous a plus ou ce qui ne vous a pas plu pour que je puisse m'améliorer**

 **Sur un même commentaire, j'ai eu plusieurs demande de fanfic, et comme l'un d'eux est Fossoyeur X Sherlock, je vais changer un peu et commencer par un Geetron (Geek X Patron) qui m'a été demandé deux fois si je ne m'abuse ^^**

 **Merci encore de lire mes fanfictions, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Voilà ! Sur ces mots je vous dit à bientôt, je vous aime fort :3 Des bises !**


End file.
